galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting Modifications
Crafting Modifications are modifications to items using crafting rules to make the items more unique or have racial flair, these item qualities can be added to any weapon or armor. These modifications are all masterwork components of items. Each item quality modifies the cost and Craft DC of the masterwork component in some way. Whenever a craftsman creates a masterwork item, he may select any number of item qualities to add, each one modifying the cost and Craft DC of the masterwork component in turn. The chosen item qualities are imbued when the masterwork component is crafted. Some items follow a specific template that has one or more item qualities and special rules. Racial Equipment Templates Elven Elven weapons have the Lightweight, Razor Sharp, and Folded Metal item qualities. Elven Weapons are generally single edged with a curved tip rather than a tapered point. An Elven weapon has its weight reduced by 20% or 1 pound, whichever is greater, and it has a +4 bonus to its hardness. Elven Blades also have the Razor sharp quality which enables them to deal an extra +1 point of damage. Elven weapons gain a +2 enhancement bonus on attack rolls. To craft an Elven Weapon it costs an additional +1500 Gp and a Mastercraft DC +19. Elven Armor have the Lightweight and Segmented item qualities. Elven armor is flexible and light often with many points of articulation. Elven armor has its weight reduced by 30% or 1 pound, whichever is greater, and has its max dex bonus increased by +2. To craft an Elven Armor it costs an additional +600 GP for light and medium armors and costs +1000 GP for heavy armors. The mastercraft DC is increased by +14. Gnomish Gnomish weapons have the ergonmic grip, and Serrated item qualities. Gnomish weapons are very functional weapons and most have dual purpose properties, they are also alway made of stainless steel. An Gnomish weapon gets a +2 to CMB and CMD vs Disarm and on a critical hit deal +1d4 bleed damage. To craft an Gnomish Weapon it costs an Additional +950 GP and a Mastercraft DC +16. Gnomish Armor has many pockets and extra straps to attach harnesses and other items to. Many suits of Gnomish armor come with built in mechanical tools. An Gnomish Suit of armor counts as an masterwork set of Mechanical tools, Thieves tools, And Craftman's Tools. Stowing an item in the many pouches on a Gnomish Suit of armor allows the item to be drawn as a swift action. To craft an Gnomish Armor it costs an Additional +450 GP and a Mastercraft DC +12 Dwarven Dwarven Weapons have the Durable, Perfect Balance, and Resilient item qualities. Dwarven Weapons look angular and thick but are very strong and durable. A Dwarven Weapons have their hardness increased by +6 and have +5 more hit points. Dwarven weapons grant its weilder an additional +1 bonus to AC when taking the Defensive fighting or total defense action. To craft a Dwarven Weapon it costs an additional +600 GP and a mastercraft DC +18. Dwarven Armor have the Reinforced, Resilient, And Vital Coverage item qualities. Dwarven armor is thick and has extra plating on joint seems and vital areas. Dwarven armor looks angular and tough. Dwarven armor increases its armor bonus by +1 but it weighs an exta 10%(minimum 2 pounds). Dwarven armor has its hit points increased by x1.5 and also provides a +2 armor bonus against critical hit confrimation rolls. Dwarven Armor costs an additional +700 GP for light Armor, +900 GP for Medium Armor, and +1600 GP for Heavy armor. Its mastercraft component DC +19 Vampires of Nosgoth Nosgoth Blades are a wide category of Bladed weapons. All Nosgoth Blades have a increased threat range due to the design of the blade and the effect can only be added to bladed weapons. They also have the Perfectly Balanced and Razor Sharp qualities. The over all effect is that all Nosgoth Blades have +1 to threat range, +1 to damage and, a additional +1 bonus to AC when taking the fighting defensively or total defense action. *Note this is only for slashing weapons. To craft a Nosgoth Blade it cost an additional 1500 GP and increases mastercraft DC +18. Nosgoth Armor has the Ornate, Segmented, and Well-Fitted modifiers. Nosgoth Armor is highly ornate and well-fitted as most members of the clans are very vain and feel that they must look the part of nobility at all cost. Nosgoth armor is designed to be flexible and light often with many points of articulation. Nosgoth armor has its max dex bonus increased by +2 to maximize the natural grace of the Nosgoth Vampires. To craft an Nosgoth Armor it costs an additional +600 GP for light and medium armors and costs +1000 GP for heavy armors. The mastercraft DC is increased by +14. Item Qualities Acid Washed Swords made from two or more metals are acid washed in order to bring out the contrast in appearance between the two metals. Although Typically performed on bladed weapons, some experimental craftsmen have attempted to mimic the process with other metal weapons and armor. Acid washing creates elaborate and beautiful patterns on the surface of the weapon. Items created with the acid washed qualitiy gain a +4 bonus on saving throws made against acid, rust, or disintegration. 'Restriction '''May only be applied to metal Weapons and Armor. '''Additional Cost: '+100 gp (light and Weapons), +200 gp (medium and heavy); +5 to Craft DC of masterwork Component. Basket Hilt A basket hilt is an elaborate guard piece that serves to protect the hand holding the sword against attacks. Basket hilts come in many forms from a nearly solid curved shield of metal to an elaborate woven pattern. Regardless of its appearance, a basket hilt grants a +4 bonus on CMD vs disarm. 'Restriction '''May only be applied to swords. '''Additional Cost '+50 gp; +3 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Blood Groove The fuller, also known as the blood groove, is a furrow that travels down the length of the blade from the hilt ot just before the tip, designed to reduce the weight of the blade and increase its strength. This allows the craftsman to create a lighter blade without diminishing the strength of the weapon, a process difficult to perfect, but when successful, produces a weapon both strong and light. The fuller reduces weight of the weapon by 20%, or 1/2 pound, whichever is greater, and increases the Hardness by +2. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to swords. '''Additional Cost: '+100 gp; +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Caster Armor Most common in magic-rich societies, some armorsmiths specialize in creating suits of armor specifically designed to the needs of spellcasters. Craftsmen occasionally create more flexible armor that allows for the complicated movements of somatic components. A suit of armor with this item quality reduces the chance of arcane spell failure by 5%, making it easier for a caster to wear without interrupting spellcasting. 'Restriciton: '''May only be applied to armor with an arcan spell failure chance. '''Additional Cost: '+400 gp (Light), +800 gp (Medium), +1000 gp (Heavy); +7 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Deceptive Although the technique is frowned upon by many, especially law-abiding citizens and city guards, some craftsmen perfect the technique of making a weapon look like another item entirely. For instance, a bow might be made to slide into a wooden container that resembles a walking stick, or a sword and its sheath might appear as a cane. A deceptive weapon grants its bearer a +4 circumstance bonus on Sleight of Hand checks made to hide or otherwise disguise the weapon. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to weapons. '''Additional Cost: '+800 gp; +7 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Enhanced Bracing Weaponsmiths in areas with large, open terrain frequently learn to create spears and polearms specifically designed to withstand a charge from mounted cavalry or raging opponents. These weapons use special bases designed to dig into the ground, in order to prevent the weapon from becoming dislodged when striking a charging foe. A weapon with this tiem quality provides a +2 circumstance bonus on damage rolls when set against a charge. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to spears and polearms that can be braced against a charge. '''Additional Cost: '+100 gp; +3 to Craft DC of Masterwork component. Environmentally Designed Armorsmiths who ply their trade in locales known for extreme weather learn ways to adapt their styles to produce armor specially suited for the environment. In hot locales, armorsmiths create well-ventilated suits of armor to prevent overheating, while in cold climates the craftsmen insulate their armor in order to help keep in body heat. A suit of armor with this item quality provides a +2 circumstance bonus on saving throws against harsh environmental conditions in either extreme heat or extreme cold (determined at the time the armor is created). 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to armor. '''Additional Cost: '+100 gp; +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Folded Metal A technique perfected by blacksmiths to increase the strength of their creations, the folded metal technique makes for highly durable weapons. This process involves folding two or more heated metals onto each other numerous times during forging. A weapon crafted with this item quality gains a +4 bonus to its hardness. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to metal weapons. '''Additional Cost: '+200 gp; +7 to Craft DC of masterwork Component. Folding Weapon A technique first developed by Gnomish blacksmiths, a folding weapon is designed to extend from the hilt of the weapon. A intricate clockwork mechanism provides the means for a folding weapon to work. A weapon crafted with this item quality gains a +4 bonus to its sleight of hand checks to hide the weapon. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to light or one handed metal weapons. '''Additional Cost: '+800 gp; +7 to Craft DC of masterwork Component. Lightweight One of the most valuable techniques an armorsmith can learn is how to reduce the overall weight of the armor without sacrifining any of the protection it provides. Lightweight armors are extremely valuable and are sought after by adventurers and soldiers. The overall weight of a suit of armor with this item quality is reduced by 20% or 1 pound, whichever is greater. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to armor. '''Additonal Cost: '+200 gp (light and medium), +500 gp (heavy); +7 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Long-Range After long trials and many errors, bowyers and crossbow makers learned the secrets to making long-ranged weapons. Although not a difficult process once the trick is known, discovering how to increase the range on a weapon can often be an arduous task. A weapon with the long-range item quality increases its range increment by +20 feet. 'Restricition: '''May only be applied to bows and crossbows. '''Additional Cost: '+100 gp; +3 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Ornate Although most soldiers in the field care little for the decorative spect of a weapon or suit of armor, many craftsmen come to pride themselves on the ability to make an item both utilitarian and beautiful. An ornate weapon or suit of armor brings with it a certain amount of prestige, especially since quality decoration is often a sign of great honor or station. Ornate weapons and armor grant the owner a +2 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy or Intimidate checks (chosen when the weapon or armor is crafted) when wielded or worn in an appropriate setting. 'Restriction: '''May be applied to any weapon or suit of armor. '''Additional Cost: '+400 gp (light), +600 gp (medium and heavy), +500 (weapon); +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Perfect Balance Weaponsmiths know the value of stability, and they often strive for the perfect balance point in every weapon they create. While a poorly balanced weapon can make the wielder clumsy and awkward in combat, a weapon with perfectly distributed weight can help a combatant remain effective even when unstable. A melee weapon with the perfect balance quality grants its wielder an additional +1 bonus to AC when taking the fighting defensively or total defense action. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to melee weapons. '''Additional Cost: '+100 gp; +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Razor Sharp Some craftsmen can coax a superior edge from a blade. Swordsmen consider such weapons extremely valuable, as such blades not only slice into opponents more easily but they also stick within such foes less frequently. A bladed weapon with this item quality deals an extra +1 point of damage. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to bladed slashing weapons. '''Additional Cost: '+1000 gp; +6 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Reinforced One of the most challenging qualities to apply to a suit of armor, reinforcement is also one of the most highly sought after. Few craftsmen can ever perfect the technique. Reinforcing a suit of armor effectively changes the armor's value, often making what some would consider lesser armor into something significantly more useful. By lining the armor with toughened leather, small metal plates, or other hardened material, the armorsmith provides a little extra defense without compromising flexibility. Armor with this item quality increases its armor bonus by +1, but it weighs 10% more (minimum 2 pounds). 'Restriciton: '''May only be applied to armor. '''Additional Cost: '+800 (light), +1000 gp (medium), +1200 gp (heavy); +10 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Resilient Adventurers, more than people in any other profession, see the value in durable weapons and armor. Those craftsmen who learn to create items that can stand up to damage as well as normal wear and tear find their skills in hgih demand, as constant usage can dull and break valuable items. For this reason, many craftsmen take the extra time to create weapons and armor that can stand up to even the most extreme conditions and gain a reputation for producing excellent wares. Weapons with this item quality have 5 more hit points (regardless of the original material they were made from) than standard weapons of the same type. Armor with this tiem quality have 1.25 times as many hit points (regardless of the orignal material they were made from) than standard armor of the same type. 'Restrictions: '''May be applied to all weapons and armor. '''Additional Cost: '+200 gp; +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Revealing Adventurers sometimes want armor that enhances thier sex appeal but is still protective. Craftsmen learn to make certain areas of the armor expose flesh without cutting too much protection out of the armor. Armor with this item quality decreases its armor bonus by -1 and reduces its weight by 10% but also provides a +2 bonus on charisma based checks to those who could be sexually attracted to you. 'Restrictions: '''May only be applied to armor. '''Additional Cost: '+200 gp; +3 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Segmented One of the tricks armor crafters use to make their armor more attractive to prospective buyers is to increase the flexibility. Heavy Armor does many warriors little good when they rely at least as much on their agility as their raw physical might. Thus many craftsmen learn to segment armor in order to create more points of articulation. A suit of armor with this item quality increases its maximum Dexterity bonus by +1. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to armor. '''Additional Cost: '+200 gp (light and medium), +300 gp (heavy); +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Serrated Dealing particularly nasty wounds, a serrated weapon possesses small notches along its edge that tear the flesh, much like a saw. Often used both on swords as well as the timps of arrows, the serrated quality can cause excessive bleeding beyond the intial damage. Weapons with this item quality deal 1 point of bleed damage following a successful critical hit. This repeating damage does not apply to creatures immune to critical hits or bleed. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to piercing or slashing weapons. '''Additional cost: '+600 gp; +5 to Craft DC of masterwork Component. Vital Coverage One of the greatest flaws facing armor are large numbers of vulnerable points. Although no suit of armor can completely protect a wearer, some craftsmen make sure to reinforce the armor near vital organs, provide flaps and panels that block attacks against exposed fleshe, and generally seal up any vulnerabilities that could lead to a devastating attack. Any suit of armor with this item quality grants and additional +2 armor bonus against attacks made to confirm critical hits. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to armor. '''Additional Cost: '+200 gp (light), +400 gp (medium), +1000 gp (heavy); +7 to Craft DC of masterwork component. Well-Fitted One trick armorsmiths use to make the most out of armor is to expertly fit it to the wearer. This makes the armor easier to move around in and puts a little less strain on the body. Any suit of armor with this item quality has its Armor Check Penalty reduced by 2 in addition to the masterwork reduction. 'Restriction: '''May only be applied to armor. '''Additional Cost: '+100 gp (light and medium), +300 gp (heavy); +5 to Craft DC of masterwork component.